Sam and Blaine
by jnz1
Summary: This story is about the life of the new Seniors in glee club after Puck, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Mike, Mercedes, and Quinn graduate. This manly follows Sam and Blaine's newfound friendship and lives together during their senior year. Some kissing and cheating but nothing to break up Blaine and Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was a normal eighteen-year-old kid. He used to live in Westerville, Ohio with his abusive mother and father, until he met Kurt Hummel. Kurt was a tall, lanky boy with brunette hair, and beautiful porcelain skin. He had blue-grey eyes that he could pretty much charm anyone with. Blaine looked completely different than Kurt. Blaine was short, at least four inches shorter than Kurt, and he had black curly hair that always had a ridiculous amount of gel kept in it. He had bright hazel eyes and light tan skin to match his Eurasian looking face. Kurt went to McKinley High in Lima, Ohio where he was part of their glee club, the New Directions. Blaine went to Dalton Academy, a private school Blaine escaped to after constant bullying from his so-called friends. Blaine was the lead singer of their glee club, the Warblers. He had met Kurt when he was trying to spy on the Warblers right before their show choir competition. From there a friendship grew into love, and love blossomed into more. A lot had happened over the two years Blaine and Kurt knew each other. Kurt transferred to Dalton to get away from a bully, much like Blaine had done. He transferred back to McKinley when the bully started a bullwhips program, thanks to Santana, that gave him a safe school environment where he didn't have to worry about being thrown into dumpsters, slammed into lockers, and verbally harassed anymore. After the school year was over and the new school year started, Kurt convinced Blaine to transfer to McKinley and join the glee club. Blaine and Kurt had sex for the first time, they broke up, they got back together, and Kurt auditioned to NYADA, where he didn't get in. Over the summer Blaine and Kurt took a vacation to New York so that Kurt could try and audition for other colleges in the area. When summer was almost over Blaine and Kurt parted their ways for the next year so that Kurt could look for colleges in New York and go house hunting for something he and Blaine could stay in, and Blaine could finish high school and apply for the same colleges as Kurt. They knew that they would have to take a year off of seeing each other, but they knew their love could endure.

"Blaine! Hurry up! We're going to be late for glee club," shouted Sam from across the hallway.

It was the first day of school back from summer, and Blaine had already gotten slammed against the lockers twice and thrown in the dumpster by three senior hockey players. It was finally last period and Blaine and Sam had managed to start a friendship in seven hours of torture. This morning Sam help Blaine get out of the dumpster and clean off his clothes and they had both been slammed against the lockers together. It was a friendship made in Heaven. Blaine missed Kurt with all passion but he knew with a few new friends, he would get through it.

"I'll be there in two seconds," replied Blaine.

Blaine rushed down the hall and into the choir room, where all the juniors and sophomores from last year were sitting and chatting with each other. Sugar, Roy, and Joe were sitting in a half circle talking about Sugar's outfit, of course. Tina and Artie were also sitting together talking about something so Blaine and Sam decided to join them.

"Hey guys," Blaine said in his usual cheery voice.

He bent down and gave Tina and Artie a simultaneous hug while Sam got him and Blaine a seat from the back of the room. Will walked in the classroom right when Blaine let go of Tina and Artie and put his sheet music on the piano.

"Welcome back everyone," he said with a big grin.

Everyone clapped and Will continued.

"Alright you guys, there only seven of you left…you know what that means."

"More solos," Sugar said with a smirk.

"Well yes, but before anyone gets a solo we need to recruit more members if we even want to compete at Sectionals."

Everyone looked around nodding their heads in agreement.

"Okay, so the minimum amount of members we need is twelve. That means we have to recruit five new members if we even want a shot at winning. Any ideas?"

Blaine and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

"Actually we did have an idea," Sam said.

"Okay, what is it."

"We were thinking that maybe we could do a big group number where everyone gets a little solo. Maybe that would show them that they wouldn't just be swaying in the background, but that they might actually have a chance in the spotlight."

"Well we have been banned from the cafeteria…forever after last year's food fight and we can't go in the courtyard ever again because SOMEBODY decided they were going to blow up a piano."

Everyone turned and stared at Blaine with a disappointed look.

"Hey that was not my fault okay. Santana and the cheerleaders were the ones who set it on fire. I was just singing."

The mention of one of the seniors' names left everyone in a down mood.

"Well if we can't perform in the cafeteria or courtyard, there's nowhere else TO perform," said Roy with a scared look on his face.

"I might have an idea but it's going to take some convincing," said Sam.

"Where," asked Will

"The gym; If we can convince principal Figgins to let us gather all the students in the gym during their last period we can perform in the big open area where we play dodge ball."

"OH NO!" shouted Roy. "Last time we played dodge ball I got a nosebleed. That's never going to happen again."

"We wouldn't be playing dodge ball…we would be singing. So what do you think?"

"I think I need to go talk to Principal Figgins," said Will.

After glee club was over, Sam and Blaine walked over to their lockers to get their homework and leave. Rick, one of the obnoxious hockey players that shoved Blaine this morning, walked straight into Sam and slammed him against his locker and knocked him to the floor.

"What's wrong homo? You can't take a hit."

Blaine rushed over to help Sam get up and shouted sarcastically, "Damn. Too bad we have to deal with this loser AGAIN, now working on his second year at being a senior. What's wrong? You can't take a hit."

Blaine smirked at his witty comeback.

"You want to go, you freaking Faggot. Ah…too bad your little butt buddy Hummel isn't here to defend you."

Blaine shoved Rick as hard as he possibly could. This led to Rick swinging at Blaine and hitting him square in the jaw. When Shannon caught a glimpse at the fight, she rushed over to break it up along with Sam.

"You know what…you're not worth it. Let's go Sam."

Sam and Blaine walked out to Blaine's car and got in to head to the Lima Bean. When they got there they spotted a tall boy with a Warblers blazer on.

"Hey Blaine…blonde girl," said Sebastian.

"I'm a dude."

"Oh sorry…I couldn't tell over your lesbian bowl cut."

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Blaine for backup.

"Why are you here," said Blaine.

"I couldn't help but to stop by and see you for the first time this year. Also I wanted to ask if you want to go out sometime since your little boyfriend is away in New York."

"Really? With all the crap you've said to me, and the pain you put me through, why the HELL would I want to go out with you."

"How about you," Sebastian said turning his head towards Sam.

"I'm not gay."

"Well two reasons I know you are."

Sam looked confused.

"First your hair. What straight boy dyes his hair bleach blonde? And second, you're hanging out with the most beautiful gay guy in Ohio. It's hard to look at him and not turn gay."

"Blaine and I are just friends."

"That'll never last. Anyway I got to go strategize how the Warblers are going to crush you guys a Sectionals."

Sebastian winked at Blaine and walked away full of pride and cockiness.

"And you wonder why Kurt hated him."

Sam snickered and went back to his homework.

"We have to get new recruits for glee club if we want to beat those guys."

Blaine and Sam stared at each other with quick glances and huge grins spread across both of their faces.

"And I think I know how."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter. The song featured is "**_**I Want to Sex you Up**_**" by Color Me Badd. I do not own this song or Glee. But if I did own something, it would be Darren Criss. **

"No! Absolutely not. That's completely against everything I stand for," said Joe, full of rage.

"We're not asking you to join, we just want you guys to back us up," said Sam.

"I still think it's a bad idea. We're going to get into huge trouble with Mr. Schue."

"Not if we don't tell him we're doing it," said Blaine.

"I think it's a great idea," Sugar said with a slight grin.

"We need more girls in glee club and this is the best way we can think of."

"Sam's right. There are five boys and two girls. We need to even out the falsetto and alto voices."

"So if you guys will sing the first verse and chorus, we will let the instrumental play for the rest of it so Blaine and I can do our thing."

"I'm in," said Tina.

"Fine, but I'm not singing. This song is too…perverted."

"Whatever…so we all agree."

Everyone looked around at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Great so operation GET GIRLS IN GLEE CLUB is officially ago."

Principal Figgins walked up to the front of the gym while all the students piled in on the bleachers. He taped the microphone a few times to make sure it was working.

"Okay students…please take a seat," he waited for a moment for everyone to sit down. "Thank you all for coming to this assembly, and to kick it off, we have a performance by my second favorite band…the New Directions."

There was scattered clapping throughout the gym. Then the music began playing and Will knew something was very, very wrong.

"Oh no," he said quietly to himself.

Artie's voice came over the speaker very quietly.

_A tick tock don't stop_

_Stop to the_

_A tick tock don't stop_

_Stop to the_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, _said Tina from the back

Then Roy's voice started

_Come inside_

_Take off your coat_

_I'll make you feel at home _

Then Artie's voice again

_I've been waiting all night _

_So just let me hold you close to me Oh_

Then everybody started singing

_I want to sex you up_

_All night_

_I want to rub you down_

_I want to sex you up_

Then the singing stopped so Sam and Blaine could take center stage. While the music was playing with no words, both of the boys swiftly tore their shirts off and threw them on the ground. They did two hip thrusts then ripped their pants off slowly. Now they were down to their boxer briefs. After a few more dance moves the song stopped and everyone took a bow.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH," roared the crowed, especially the girls.

Mr. Schue was outraged. He rushed onto the stage and tore off a curtain from the front to cover the nearly naked boys.

"Thank you for coming," said Figgins.

About twenty minutes after the performance Figgins called Sam and Blaine into his office along with Will.

"Would you like to explain to principal Figgins why you boys decided to put on a strip show during the performance?"

Sam spoke softly, "Well we really wanted to recruit new members to glee club and we thought if Blaine and I used our rocking bodies, we might get some girls and/or gay guys to join. Either way they could fill in the falsetto."

Blaine nodded his head in agreement but Schue didn't look as happy.

"Well Mr. Schue, you know I've had lots of practice as a stripper."

Mr. Schue let his head fall and started rubbing his temples. Then Figgins spoke.

"I am giving you a month of detention and you will stay after school every day to fill in the janitors spot and clean the whole school. Dismissed."

"But prince-"

"Not buts. This is your punishment. Now leave my office."

Both boys got up and left the office with Mr. Schue. They headed back to the choir room in silence. When they arrived Sugar stood up and said, "What happened."

"They got a month suspension and community service."

"Cool," said Artie.

When the boys took their seat, Mr. Schue stared them down with an ashamed expression on his face.

"I am really disappointed in you guys. Especially in you two," he looked at Sam and Blaine and shook his head. "What would possess you to strip in front of the entire school, and why would YOU go along with it."

Artie spoke first. "Mr. Schue, we really liked the idea because we thought that there might be a chance of recruiting new members to glee club, and we have a good track record of getting people to join if we use our sexiness."

Tina and Sugar looked at Artie with lust filled eyes.

"Principal Figgins said this was the last straw…our last strike. He said we can't perform anymore in front of the school. There have been too many issues in the past four years, and he's had it."

Everyone looked around with a nervous expression on their faces.

"But Mr. Schue we didn't-"

"You know what Sam, I'm sick of it. It's always 'We didn't know' and 'There's nothing wrong with it as long as we didn't hurt anyone.' Well you know what, there is something wrong. You guys should know better and I'm tired of the lectures. All of you are getting punished. I don't care about whose idea it was and who actually did it. You're all responsible. Now if something like this happens again, I'm pulling the glee club out of Sectionals."

"Mr. Schue-"

"I'm dead serious. Don't let this happen again. As for your punishment, everyone in glee club will play a game of dodge ball with the rest of the seniors. Whoever loses will have to endure slushies in the face by everyone on the winning team. That means if you lose, there will be fifty-five slushies coming your way."

"As if the dodge ball wasn't already bad enough," said Roy.

"Mr. Schue, you can't-"

"Oh I can and will do anything I want, thank you Blaine."

The bell rang

"Dismissed," shouted Mr. Schue.

"Well this sucks," said Sam as he and Blaine were walking out of the choir room. "Now we get to be humiliated in front of the whole school…again."

"Well, look at the bright side; if we win we get to slushy all those kids in the face like they've been doing to us."

"Yeah but how are we going to win with seven kids. They have over fifty. It's so unfair."

"They won't have over fifty if we get some of them to join glee club."

"How are we going to get those guys to join, they hate us."

"Do what we did before."

"You know Mr. Schue is going to kill us, and we'll be out of Sectionals."

"Not that, WHAT WE DID BEFORE," Blaine smiled evily.

"Nobody even knows about that."

"Then let's make it known."


End file.
